This invention relates to a folded carton and package for bulk length coils of saw blade stock for band saw use and the like. The carton is specifically of the "dispenser" type from which a toothed blade may be unwound for cutting into any length which might be required, such as for blade replacement purposes.
More particularly, the carton comprises a casing of regular octagon shape formed by folding a single flat blank of corrugated cardboard or similar paper board material around a coil of blade stock, the toothed side of the coil being covered by a flat disc of similar paper board material. The coil is thus rotatably contained in the casing for unwinding and a "dispensing" action by pulling the free end from the carton. The free end passes through an exit opening in a side wall and when the desired length is withdrawn and cut, the coil is rotatively readjusted as by rewinding to an extent needed to conveniently hold the recently cut end at the exit opening and readily accessible for another "dispensing" operation.
Heretofore, in packaging coils of band saw blade stock, insofar as is known, the trade practice has been largely confined to square containers in which triangular corner blocks are mounted so as to give stability as well as provide an octagonal interior shape to the side wall which is necessary for satisfactory coil rotation. For light reels or smaller coils injection molded plastic containers having an annular cavity for rotatively holding a coil and a tangentially directed exit slot for the blade end are also well known to the trade. From the standpoint of economical and efficient packaging operations, such prior equipment has various drawbacks. Briefly, space and inventory problems can arise where the containers are preformed as in the case of the molded plastic cases above referred to. Further, problems of time and labor costs inevitably are involved where foldable carton blanks are to be fitted with corner blocks at or immediately in advance of a carton loading operation. The present invention is designed to minimize such inventory and storage problems and at the same time simplify the packaging process so as to reduce costs insofar as possible for packaging this type of article.
In the packaging of coiled band saw stock it is to be noted that bulk lengths of 250 feet or more involve a weight on the order of 50 or 80 lbs. or better. More importantly the closely wound coil is made up for carton packaging has many of the characteristics of a huge watch spring. Unless adequately restrained it will spring apart in total disarray. Thus pressures on a carton are exerted in many ways as blade stock is unreeled and for this reason such measures as the reinforcement at the corners of conventional square cartons by triangular blocks, which also permit satisfactory rotation, has been considered necessary. Thus, while folding cartons of octagonal form have been found suitable for various other products, it has not heretofore been proposed as feasible for band saw blade coils because of the unique and somewhat "balky" nature of the particular product. The main object of the present invention as previously indicated is to provide a flat carton blank of a particular shape readily foldable into an octaganol package in order to securely contain a band saw coil for dispensing purposes and eliminate the need for added reinforcement measures than are provided for by the folded blank itself.